Can You Keep My Secret?
by PockyStalker
Summary: You x Hetalia Boys.   Girls only, but boys can read too. Relationship with characters go one-by-one.  M for cussing and some later content. Expect France, lol. Best friends Seychelles and Japan. :DD
1. First Day of School

**_Note: _**

_Awh, jeez. My FIRST. Lawl, well, this is gonna be bad. _

_I apologize if anything with this is wrong. Aha, it's my first time here, so I guess I'll try and do my best!_

_Reviews and help on this is greatly accepted and encouraged!_

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

><p>Role:<p>

-New student at World Academy

-Female

-A bit courageous, a bit "moe", a bit otaku. (What I call 'a balanced-out HetaFag') We'll call you a...otaku-like Seychelles.

-You were sent to the wrong school because, well, you're not a country/nation. However, no one has noticed this but you, and this school seems better than the last ones you went to, so you decide to stay and see if you can keep the gig up for as long as you can.

* * *

><p>"Awh, jeez," I sighed as I went through the courtyard, looking at every small detail with anxiety building up. "This place is so...wow. Better than back home. Everything is pretty fancy. The grass, the benches...Whoa! Even the air! Aha, it's so clear and smells great!"<p>

Occupied with the scenery, I didn't notice ANYTHING. Not even the black-haired guy looking back at me. Ok, well, maybe I did notice him, but hey. It was only for a couple seconds. His hair was short, his legs crossed, and he was holding some type of small, colorful book, opened up for him to read. He keeps looking down at it, then back up to me. Wow, there's something up with that guy.

Still a bit hypnotized, I tried really hard to keep my eyes on the birds and not on him. However, for some reason, they kept staring at him.

His eyes looked relaxed, and his serious face disappeared. That's when he looked back down, closed his book, stood up from the bench and walked towards me. This weird shock came up my spine, as if I was in trouble or...something. I don't know, it was hard to describe, BUT HE WAS WALKING TOWARD ME.

"Sumimasen, are you new here?"

ACK! That was quick! I didn't even notice him right in front of me!

"Oh, um, yeah..." I said shyly.

"Hrm? Oh, well then, konnichiwa. I am Japan. You can call me many things, but we will save that for later. You are a nation, yes?"

I panicked. What was I supposed to say? SHIT!

"...You aren't a country?"

Time passed so quickly. That, or I just take too much time talking to myself in my head.

"I...well...I just..."

Japan had a confused look on his face, but had some seriousness mixed in with it too. I guess that means that the jig is up? Wow, that just REALLY sucks. I was enjoying everything too! I sulked my head and sighed with negativity.

"If you aren't a country, well then why are you here?"

I looked back up at him and got ready to explain everything.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so everything was a mistake?" he chuckled.<p>

I looked at Japan with one raised eyebrow, a bit annoyed.

"Hey, sorry man. I didn't mean to come here. But the place just looks so...amazing. It's so calm and beautiful and...and...!" I couldn't finish that sentence. There was no way I could describe this place correctly. It's like that one saying, 'words cannot describe what I am feeling".

"Wow, I didn't think anyone would feel this way about a place like this. This is an academy, you learn, you talk. Except me, I read my manga." He said as he held up the colorful book he was reading before. Of course I knew what this was, I am PART otaku, of course. Sadly, I had to just ask the question to him.

"Are you an otaku?" I questioned, leaning closer to him in interest. Where I came from, barely anyone knew what an otaku was.

He looked at me with a shocked face, I didn't know how close I was to him. He was blushing wildly. It took a while for me to realize I was very close to him that my hand was on his lap.  
>This was a pretty awkward moment, not just for me, but for him. He looked like he wasn't really good with girls!<br>Quickly, I took my hand back and scooted about a foot away from him.

"So, wait. I'm not a country or nation. What are you gonna do?" I asked. I couldn't just get away from something like that, especially with this guy. I mean, he seemed so nice and innocent. He was...pretty cute too.

"Oh, well...You seem like a nice person. Plus, World Academy is a really nice place, and looking at your past, you should stay. If anyone gives you any trouble, then tell them to talk to me, ok?"

This guy was...really sweet. No one back at home ever cared for me so much. I didn't know what to say. I simply nodded my head shyly.  
>He got up, and slowly walked away.<br>As the strange otaku I am, I went and just tested out some Japanese on him.  
>I looked up back at him and said, "Arigato."<p>

He stopped walking and slightly turned his head my way. I could only see the corner of his eye. Once again, he was blushing. This time, it was a slight pink though. He simply nodded his head and ran away, yelling Japanese all over the place.

"CHIKUSHOOOOOO!" he screamed.

'chikusho'?

Didn't that mean "holy shit" or "damn"?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes:<strong>_

_UURRRGHH. First chapter = finished. LOOL. It's not much, hrm? _

_But anyways, I'll introduce more characters later, so I hope you look forward to that as much as I do!_

_So, anyways, what will happen? Will you and Japan get together? Does Japan REEAALLLYYY like you? Will your secret be found out? IDK MAN, THIS STUFF JUST COMES RANDOMLY TO ME._

_Again, reviews are nice, help is better, arigato~_

Japan: Hey, that was...

Me: Yo, c'mon!

Japan: Phoebe-chan, you made me seem so uke!

Me: Seme Japan is hawt, but uke is cuter! Besides, a lot of people like the uke, and they're gentle. I thought it would be nice to take a break from all the hard yaoi I've been reading. (:

Japan: ...hard yaoi...?

_Oh, and know you people are probably like "What? Me x So-and-So? Why not just so-and-so x so-and-so?"_

_Well, c'mon. Really. I'm like this a lot. CAN'T I EVEN DREAM? I'm pretty sure that if Arthur Kirkland fangirl read an England x Seychelles, that they'd rather imagine themselves other than Seychelles waking up in his bed, hrm?_

_Sorry about that "lewdness" but ay, I'm pervy like that, hrm? All otakus are._

_So, if you guys like this, put something in my inbox, maybe some ideas or what characters to put in next? I'll be sure to credit you guys. (:_

_Once again, Arigato for reading!_

_(Oh, and here's a handy website for understanding the otaku speak easier_

_http : / / kuroi-hoshi . org / akaikokoro / jap . html__)_


	2. The Locker Fairy?

**Note:**

_I'm writing this right now because...I am pretty bored. _

_I'm writing this RIGHT AFTER chapter one, so yeah, nothing really creative lol. _

_I'll try my best!_

* * *

><p><em>Lunchtime, where everyone goes berserk. Well, I guess not here. Everything is fancy, calm, as always. Jeez, no food fights, no screaming? No anything? Just people eating food? Whoa, life is good to me right now...<em>

"Ah! Over here!" I heard someone scream. I looked around and saw a hand up in the air, facing me. It was flailing around. Obviously, someone wanted my attention, so I walked over there. When I reached the table, I found that it was Japan, but his voice...Wasn't Japan's voice deeper though?

"Aah! So you're Japan's _bambino_! So nice to meet you!" the boy with the high-pitched voice turned to Japan, "Oh, she's veeeryy lovely! Such radiance, so beautiful! I can tell why you like her so much~!"

All Japan did was blush and sulk, looking at his lap. "Anyways, I'm gonna get more pasta! Oh, I love it when the cafeteria makes the the pasta _al dente_! I'll be right back~" he said as he stood up from the table, picked his tray up, and walked away. There was an empty spot right next to a sulking Japan. Being the nice person I am, I think I'll cheer him up; I sat down and looked at him. He was still sulking. I put my hand on his lap, just like before, but he didn't react. I though I saw him wince, but maybe that was just me. I was amazing at cheering people at back at home, but this was way more serious. Was he embarrassed? Did he really like me? Well, that would've been great but, I JUST MET HIM THIS MORNING! I can't...!  
>He's still not responding? FINE! TIME TO BE AGGRESSIVE! I yelled in his ear, "JAAAAPPPAAANNNNN! STOP BEING SO DEPRESSING!"<br>No movement.  
>I took my hand off his lap and rested my head on the table and sighed heavily. Jeez, was it really that serious for him? I guess I have to take extreme measures...<p>

I picked up my hand and put it on Japan's head; he flinched, but was still looking down. "FINE! THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO BE? STEP TWO, THEN!" I grabbed his hair with my hand. His shoulder twitched, but he was still looking down. Ugh, this guy! Really! That's when I pulled his hair and his face picked up, VERY RED, blushing, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"_Nani desu ka?"_

"Oh, Japan! You know EXACTLY what's up!" I squinted at him with a serious face, but I said it with sarcasm.

His face turned from shocked to entertained. A smile he tried to hold back formed on his face, and it wasn't long before he started chuckling then blushing once again.

"Aha, thank you for cheering me up," he said as he stood up from the table."I think I should go now. It looks like Italy isn't back, and that can only mean one thing."

"Italy? Was it that one high-pitched guy?"

"Oh, yes. If he doesn't come back from getting pasta, either he's eating it somewhere else, or he's running away from Germany." he said simply, with a laugh at the end.

"I take it this Germany guy isn't the nicest person around here?"

"Oh, Doitsu-san can be very nice. He is just...very demanding. That, and Italy is just terrified of all the training he puts him through. Anyways, I must go and find Italy. He must be very scared if he's alone running away from him. I must find him, _gomen ne._" He said politely.

I raised my hand and shook it, along with my head. "Oh, no. It's alright. I'll just look around the whole school. I'll let you know if I find him, ok?"

"Aah, _arigato gozaimashita! Honto, honto!_" he said as he walked away in a hurry. As he left the cafeteria, he checked everywhere. He looked under every table he passed by, tip-toed everywhere he couldn't see over. Sometimes he'd stand on the table and shout, "Ita-chan!" and it would make me smile just a bit too much. After he left, I decided to go and search also. I walked out of the cafeteria and looked around. I passed doors, closets, each of them not having a high-pitched, orange-haired, pasta-loving Italian. I got up against a wall, sighed, and slowly slid down.

"Maybe Japan already found him..." I said negatively."I've probably been searching for nothing." I ignored all the people in the hallway and just rested my head on my knees.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up to see a girl with brown hair, parted to the right side of her head. Her hair was in pigtails, tied with bows. She just kept staring at me.

"Oh, yeah," I said as I stood up from the floor, stumbling a bit. How long was I searching? I was really tired!

"Well, you don't look alright. C'mon, let's take you to the nurse." She took my arm and put it over her shoulders. She dragged me to the end of the hall. I barely put any effort in walking. She opened up a door. It was the nurses' room. DUH. She slid a curtain to the right to reveal a bed, and slowly put me down on it. "Jeez, you look really worn out. What were you doing?" She questioned with an interested look on her face.

I didn't know how to respond.

"I was looking for a pasta-loving guy with a high-pitched voice." I said, trying to make everything not seem so serious.

"That's it? Wait...you were looking for Italy?" I was surprised that she automatically knew who he was, which is was kind of funny too.

"Oh, yeah. I don't remember how long I've been searching. He's pretty good at hiding." The area for searching contributed too, but I didn't mention it. I was too out of breath.

"Aha, wow. I'll help you find Italy. That is, if you can get up." She replied positively along with a smile. She said it as if it was easy. If it was, hey. This girl seemed like she knew what she was doing, and she's been here longer than me. Why not trust her? She was nice.  
>I pushed myself off the bed and stretched. I shook off the tingly feeling and gave her the signal to go ahead. We both walked down the hallway, her in front of me and leading me where to go. We reached a classroom door and she opened it for me and signaled her hand while saying, "On you go~"<br>I simply went inside, said my thank you, and found myself in an empty classroom, me and girl the girl being the only occupants.  
>I looked at her confused. "Uhh..."<br>She moved over to a wall locker and leaned over it. "You want me to tell you?"  
>"Wasn't that why I'm here?"<br>She laughed a bit, then gave off a smile. During that, she raised her hand and closed it into a weak fist. Simply, she knocked on the locker.

"Oh, hello~ Who is there~?" Something inside the locker said. That voice sounded really stupid and fake.

"Hey, Locker Fairy. We've got a visitor." the girl said. Locker Fairy? Is she serious?

"Ohh! Who is it?"

"See for yourself." She pulled on the locker's handle, opening the wall locker and out came tumbling an orange-haired Italian.  
>I stood there looking at Italy in a strange manner, crossing my arms and trying to hold back my laugh. Italy laid on the floor with a worried expression on his face.<p>

"Italy, how was the pasta?" I said, snickering at the same time. The Locker Fairy just couldn't get out of my head. Hahah!

He said nothing. I sighed, and leaned over him. "Italy, come on. Japan's looking for you." He still had a shocked look on his face. That's when I realized a shadow looming over me. I decided to turn around to see a tall large man. His hair was blonde and it was slicked back, his eyes were an amazing light blue, the one that you couldn't stop staring at, and he had square glasses on. He wore the same school uniform that all the other guys wore, and he held a book in his arm. He has an annoyed look on his face, but he wasn't staring at me. He was looking at Italy. This guy...he was really intimidating.

"Uhm...E-excuse me...!" I said shyly, but before I could ask him what he was doing, he answered it with a quick gesture: trying to grab Italy by the arm. However, Italy - being the quick guy he is - dodged his hand and ran for the door, opened it, and screamed bloody murder before shutting it and running. We all went out the door to find Italy was already at the end of the long corridor, yelling and flailing his arms around and freaking out before going around the corner. The blonde man sighed and handed me his book. "I'm sorry, but can you hold this? I need to catch that man." I looked at the book and it had "Germany" written on it. I simply guessed this was Germany, because I think I've had enough hints to come to a conclusion like that. He was about to run before I said, "Hey!" He looked back at me and was about to go forth again. God, I hate it when people don't listen to me!

"HEYYY!" I screamed at him. I charged toward Germany and hugged his waist, but feet anchoring me and holding him back. It wasn't long before I realized what I was doing. Whoa, why am I so close to this guy? I didn't mean to get so...!

Jeez. This guy's buff.

He grabbed my arms and unwrapped them. I simply went along and released my grip. After that, he looked at me with a strange face. "What are y-"

I interrupted him quickly "SHUT UP! Jeez, don't ignore me the first time! What do you want from that guy?"

"He skipped class and I was to get him. Shouldn't you and Seychelles be in class also?" He said calmly.

"Oh, that's your name? I never got it," I said while facing Seychelles. "Dude, no. I'm new here. I'm taking a friggin' tour." I responded sarcastically.

"So you're a new student? Then welcome to World Academy. If you find Italy, tell him that he just needs to get to class. I won't do anything, I'm not gonna yell or do anything harsh. Just tell him I give up, OK?" He stated with a sigh at the end."Well, nice meeting you. Anyways, Seychelles, I think she'll need help finding her way around the school. Can you please give her a tour?" I turned to Seychelles and she nodded. After that, Germany turned and walked away.  
>I moved over to Seychelles.<p>

"So, you're supposed to give me a tour?" I asked.

"That's what Germany says. Well, come on. Let me introduce you to everyone, then." She replied.

So, she turned and walked down the hallway, giving me a gesture to follow her, and I did.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 2, DONE!<em>

_Aha, so yeah. Strange, isn't it? And Seychelles seems so OoC though. ); But I'll try my best to get her back to her regular self. _

_Blah, blah. Locker Fairy. :DD_

_If you guys seen/played Gakuen Hetalia, you'd know that Italy actually hides in a locker from Germany and calls himself the Locker Fairy and Seychelles is the first to notice it's Italy. Lol, I had no other ideas._

_Any typos, please tell me or correct it yourself if you're a beta reader. Thanks. _

_Once again, blah blah reviews, comments, ideas, credited to you. Arigato. (:_

_THIS ASIAN IS OUT. _


	3. Meeting People

**Note:**

_Sorry if this took too long, lol. _

_I was working on my other fanfic. (x_

_You can go check it out, if you'd like. _

_It's called "Time Travel with Captain Kirkland!"_

_Lawl, shush. I had no other title for it. _

_Anyways, let's gooo!_

* * *

><p>I followed Seychelles down the hallway to some large double-doors. There was a sign above it that said "library". I obviously guessed this was the library.<p>

"There should be enough people here at this time of day. Here, you should meet everyone and get to know them!" she said as she opened up the doors and lead me through them. "Alright! Seems there's enough to introduce today~"

"Oi, Seychelles. i was looking for you. You can't just leave me here and forget your duties as English Territory!" said some man with a British accent.  
>Seychelles and I turned around to see some man with thick eyebrows focusing on Seychelles.<br>"Huh? Seychelles, who is this?"

"Oh, her? She's new here." Seychelles replied.

"Hm? New student? Well HAH! Looks like I hit the jackpot this year!" the blonde man said as he reached out to my neck. Luckily, Seychelles slapped his hand away from me. That was pretty creepy.

"Hey, stop. Her territory belongs to someone else already, England." she said, trying to cover for me. Territory? TERRITORY? And the way she said it mad me want to laugh, but right now wasn't the time.

"Your name is England?" I asked, but he ignored me. He was focused on Seychelles.

"Really? Who's?" England asked, crossing his arms.

"Aha! Mine. _Gomen,_ England-san. I met her first thing this morning, and claimed her." That familiar deep voice and accent. Japan popped up from nowhere! He put his arm around my shoulder while he spoke. After saying that, he lead me to one side of the library that was surrounded by bookshelves. I guessed he wanted to talk to me privately.

"Oh, _sumimasen._ When Seychelles first got here, England put a collar on her to mark her as English Territory. He was trying to do the same to you." Japan stated. I didn't know how to respond, so I just went with:

"WHAT THE EFF? Now I'm your territory? Japan, I'm not a nation though!" I tried saying it in the lowest voice possible, but eh. I didn't really succeed. When Japan tried to respond, we were automatically surrounded by other people. I guess my loud voice brought them here. Japan took my wrist and lead me out of the crowd. Was being loud in a library that bad?

"Hey, don't yell in the libra-" Japan was interrupted by a man with long blonde hair.

"Japan! I was looking everywhere for you!" he said, in a European accent while putting his hand on his shoulder. "_Oh hon, my my myy~_ Japan, what a cute lady you have in front of you." He said as he looked at me. What? Jeez, what is up with the boys of this school? "_Mon cheri, _I haven't seen you around," he grabbed one of my hands and kissed it. "Are you new here?" He looked up at me and winked.

"Uhh, yeah." I said while pulling my hand away.

"Oh, well. I am France. Home to _le Eiffel Tower, _expert of _amour~" _He said politely, reaching to grab my hand once again. "My, your hands are so soft!" He leaned down to kiss it once again before I pulled it away. Japan just watched; it looked like he was slightly jealous.

"Japan, hey. Come on, can you help give me a tour of this place?" I said as I walked toward him. Japan immediately turned his attention to me once I said his name.

"Oh yes. Of course. France-san, please excuse us." After Japan finished his statement, France looked a bit annoyed. He watched us walk away, which was creepy. So if he was France, then he's a pervert. Oh yeah, that made sense in my head.

"_Gomen _for France-san's behavior. He is a bit..."

"Perverted? I understand the sort. We had people like that back home too." I responded.

"I know, but I-" I interrupted him.

"Shouldn't you be helping me with that tour? Aha..." He nodded his head and we went back into the library. France was gone, and Seychelles and England kept talking to each other.

"Sey-chan. Can you please help our new student on continuing the tour?" Japan politely asked as he walked toward Seychelles. She simply agreed and England had a crazy look in his eye. "Oh, and Igirisu-san, don't try to annex her into your country." Japan walked away and explained that he had work to do. I had to just shrug it off and go with Seychelles. What could I do, huh?

"Alright, since everyone is telling me to give you a tour, then we'll give you a tour!" she told me.

* * *

><p>We walked non-stop. Sometimes I'd have to catch my breath. It's a really big school.<br>Anyways, I met many people today. There was Hungary, Italy Romano, Spain, and Lichtenstein. They were all so nice to me, especially Romano, who was a real gentleman. He smiled a lot, but seemed to be irritated by Spain, which was strange. Seychelles told me they hung out a lot though.

After meeting those four, I met America, who had a book in his hand and a hamburger in the other. Hamburgers from home were the best. I told America about them and he reached into his backpack and gave me a burger. He told me, "Welcome to World Academy! Here's a welcome present!" He was really nice too. This school is just amazing.

I don't want to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Sorry if it was bad. This was just lazily typed today. PSSSHH. _

_I think my second fic is better than this one._

_Try reading it and let me know what you think. (:_

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7266377 / 1 / Time_Travel_with_Captain_Kirkland_

_Arigato~!_


	4. Some Coffee, a Notebook, and a Maid Cafe

**Note:**

_Deerrrpp. _

_Yeah, I keep switching fanfics. It's actually helping. :DD_

_Here we goo~!_

* * *

><p>"Aah, morning! Did you get a good night's sleep? I sure did. Aha!" I was woken up by Seychelles. She told me class starts this early, but in a few hours. She likes getting a head start, though. Yup that's right. Me and Seychelles share the same room at the Academy. My parents even decided to pay for my dorm, too. Aren't they the best? "Anyways, we got a big day ahead of us! Oh yeah, don't we have to pick up your textbooks at the library too?" Seychelles handed me my uniform. "C'mon. Get dressed. We can't waste any time!" The brunette was in charge of leading me around the school. She acted like an older sister to me, but I guess more mother-like. We kinda became best friends, you'd probably say.<p>

Once I got dressed, Seychelles pushed me out of the door. I wasn't really accustomed to waking up so early. That girl, jeez. How can she stay so peppy?

"Hey, how can you stay so peppy at an early time like this? I'm friggin' sleepy..."

"Hmm? Oh, well, I'm not all that happy. I'm just like you. I'm a bit sleepy too, but England has been forcing me to do things like this. You know, he makes me work in the morning at times. I guess I've gotten used to it more than you. C'mon, though. I have something that will cheer you up!"

Seychelles dragged me, but I contributed too. I...moved my legs. Seychelles knocked on a door and a man with glasses, brown hair, and a mole on his chin answered.

"Oh, Seychelles" he said. "Hello, and who is this?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Hey, Austria. How about a latte? She's not used to waking up this early, and I think she needs some right now. "Seychelles smiled at Austria and welcomed us into his room. There was a variety of classical instruments in the room. A grand piano in the middle, though, and the rest placed neatly in a corner. Seychelles set me down on a beige couch, and told me about Austria.

His real name is Roderich, and he has a..."classical" taste. He writes music and plays it on different instruments, but his favorite is the piano. He knows how to cook and he makes cakes and makes an excellent cup of coffee, which was what he was going to fetch for us. Seychelles goes to him each morning for one, but today was a bit earlier than usual.  
>After she finished explaining, Austria came back with two teacups, each on a saucer. He handed one to me and to Seychelles. I looked at Seychelles and she bumped my arm softly as a gesture to try it. I sipped the coffee, not much though. I didn't really get much of a taste, so I tried again. My eyes widened and I looked at the teacup.<p>

THIS WAS THE MOST AMAZING CUP OF COFFEE I HAVE EVER HAD.

Trying to contain my excitement, I stood up and told Seychelles, "Hey, we have to get to my textbooks, right?"

Seychelles nodded and agreed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Austria, but we must get going."

"Aah, yes. I don't mind. Oh, hey," He turned to me, "If you're ever hungry or want some coffee for the morning, don't hesitate to come over, ok?"

I nodded and me and Seychelles exited the room and headed for the library.

* * *

><p>Seychelles picked up another textbook and read the cover.<p>

"Roman Empire...blah blah..." She read out loud as she skimmed through the text on the first page.

The library was empty in the mornings, but was occupied fully in the afternoon. Not even the librarian was up as early as me and Seychelles today. Everything was silent, just like a library should be, but barely any whispers. Seychelles was the only one talking out loud.

"Ok! We'll get you this one!"

Seychelles slammed the book onto the nearest table. I loomed over it and saw the words, "The Complete Book of History (1900s edition)". It was incredibly thick, so much reading. Not that I hated reading, but I was a bit too lazy to. I guess that doesn't make it any better though, huh? Seychelles turned to me.

"That's it!"

"What? Only one large book?"

"Yeah. I'd say you're lucky, though. I have a whole bunch of textbooks to carry around, and you have just one. Anyways, you can just leave it in your room. Each class has their own textbooks. You just keep a copy to study at home."

I sighed, agreed, and checked out the textbook. While I was doing it myself, however, Seychelles was looking at journals and notebooks and took one for herself. She left money on the counter as we left.

* * *

><p>Me and Seychelles had all the same classes together. Go figure, hah! We usually sat together, that is, until the teachers would catch us talking. Every now and then, I'd look over to Seychelles and see her writing in the notebook she got from the library. I tried to sit upright in my chair to take a peek, but she'd always notice and scoot away. After that, she'd give off a smirk. What was with that notebook?<p>

* * *

><p>When it was time for P.E., we all got into a classroom to change. This place...it felt so familiar.<p>

A wall locker started shaking. Of course.

I leaned over the locker and whispered, "Italy, is that you?"

No answer. It wasn't Italy. Italy would've talked or said that he was the Locker Fairy.

I decided to see who was in there. I pulled on the locker's handle, but the person inside didn't go down without a fight. It was a game of tug-of-war with a wall locker's door. Eventually, Seychelles noticed and came to help me. On three, we pulled as hard as we could on the handle, and the door opened.

Out tumbled...

A blonde Frenchman. Not surprising.

The other girls stared at France, France not looking one bit embarrassed. After a few seconds of awkwardness, he stormed out of the room. We just let him be and decided to deal with him later.

* * *

><p>"Aah! We got through the first day!" I groaned, talking to Seychelles. "I guess this means that there's gonna be more like this?"<p>

She nodded and we kept walking down the hallway on the way to our dorm when I realized I haven't seen Japan anywhere. I had to know where he was, so I asked Seychelles if she knew.

"Hey, have you seen Japan? I haven't seen him all day."

"Heh, what? Have you taken an interest in him, or something?" She teased. I tried my hardest not to blush. Thank god the lights' color mixed in with my pink face. "Heh, just kidding. Actually, Japan went back to his home. He said something a few weeks ago about working for some money. He hasn't found a job here, though, so he thought he would have better luck in Japan. Oh, he also mentioned something about...and otaku-like job? A waiter, or butler, or something like that. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Wow. Seychelles just obviously gave away what he was working as.

"He's working as a waiter in a cafe." I stated. She shrugged and trusted my word, since she knew I had more otakuism in my blood than in hers. We kept walking when suddenly an idea hit me. "Seychelles!" I said excitedly. "Next week is Spring Break, right?"

She nodded with a confused look on her face. That confused look turned into and surprised expression, and that expression had a gaping mouth. Looks like she figured out my plan, eh?

"Wh-what? You want to visit Japan...! But Japan is...ALL THE WAAAAYYY over here!" She opened her textbook and pointed to the country. "I mean, just because you have feelings for the guy..." I interrupted her "mentally" with a squinting stare and an angry aura. She looked at me scared, trying not to agree with my plan. After a few minutes of begging, she cracked. "FINE! I WILL! Jeez, I'll see if England can get a plane for us. YOU OWE ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Lololol, look at you. Begging Seychelles to go get Japan. ;DD_

_Derp derp derp derp!_

_Another lazily-written chapter. xD_

_Next chapter, you get to see Japan in a suit. BECAUSE I HAVE A SUIT FETISH. xD_

_Don't judge. xP_

_Anyways, next chapter should be up maybe later today, because I'mma write another chapter for Time Travel. lol. (:_

_Just pray that I don't get kicked off or loomed over again. (x_

_ARIGATO!_


	5. Chou

**Note:**

_So, derp. Hrm, aha. Yeah, nothing else to say. xD_

_LET'S GO. P:_

* * *

><p>I'm on a plane, but we haven't even flown yet. We told no one else about our plan except England, who was happy to provide a plane for us. Well, not literally happy though. When Seychelles asked for a ride, he was a bit irritated. Not angry, but irritated. He just agreed though, which was pretty amazing.<p>

Me and Seychelles sat next to each other. I guess in the last week we've grown together like sisters. Strange, though. I feel like she's keeping something from me. Maybe it's just that notebook? It mean, it's bothering me, she doesn't tell me about it, and she hides it from me. Oh, well. It's probably something like a diary. Yeah, it's a diary.

I looked to the right of me and saw Seychelles taking her notebook out out of her bag. DAMMIT! That notebook has got the best of me. It's just a notebook! It's just a notebook!

"Uhh, hey,"Seychelles said. I just noticed I was staring at the notebook for a while now. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, hey. What's in that notebook?" I asked sheepishly.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing special. I tell you all about it when we land in Japan." She simply said. No sign of anything mischievous. I had to trust her word, then.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up. We're here."<p>

When I woke up, I asked the most stupid question ever.

"Was I sleeping?" I got a sarcastic answer, but I barely listened. I was half-asleep. Like always, Seychelles put my arm around her shoulder's and dragged me out. I finally woke up when she asked the stewardess for a bottle of water. She poked several holes on the top of the cap and squeezed the bottle my way. Cold water sprinkled onto my face, and I finally woke up.

We walked out into the cold night air, which was worse for the remaining water on my face. We didn't bring much with us. Only a few shirts and bottoms. We thought we could buy more clothes in Tokyo, which was right. Me and Seychelles walked everywhere, taking a couple pictures and looking around when I noticed a maid cafe.

"Seychelles!" I grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her towards the cafe. "This is a maid cafe! This is where Japan works!"

"This one exactly?"

"I don't know, but hey. I'm a bit hungry. Want some cake, or something?" I asked her, using my other hand to rub my stomach. She nodded her head as always and we went inside. A bell rang to tell the staff there was another customer. The place was PACKED. Maids and Butlers everywhere. Bowing, serving, smiling. It was like an otaku's dream come true. There was a stage in the back, some girls danced on it while one girl sang. Whoa, how Asian.

Our attention turned to a man bowing in front of us. I guess he assumed we knew English, because he spoke in our language. He stopped bowing and me and Seychelles saw his face. He wore glasses, and we CLEARLY Japanese. His hair was short and black, and was about the height of...

"J-Japan?" I asked.

"Hmm? That is my country that I represent, but here I am addressed as Honda Kiku, why must you ask?" He seemed as if he didn't even recognize us, but his face lit up and his eyes widened.

"J-JAPAN! It IS you!" I ran towards him to attempt a glomp, but he planted his feet on the floor and was able to keep his balance. His expression was a soft smile, but then quickly turned into his regular shocked one.

"Oh, um, _sumimasen_. There's a rule against showing affection to the staff...I'm sorry." He said with a straight face, but so politely. What a gentleman~

I released him from my hug and took a few steps back.

"Oh, hah. Sorry. I didn't know." I gave off an embarrassed smirk.

I noticed in the corner of my eye a woman walking towards us, or more accurately, toward Japan. She scooted closer to him when she saw us, and turned to Japan.

She had fair skin, her hair tied up into twintails, and bangs that were pushed off to the left side of her face; her hair color was a deep red. She wore the same uniform as all the other girls in the cafe.

"Oh, Honda-san. Is this her?" She asked him. They were so close together. Like, LITERALLY CLOSE. They were in that "almost about to kiss" position. Why did I feel like I just got punched in the gut?

"Oh, yes. This is her, from my school." Japan told her. What have they been talking about? Were they talking about me? WOW. "And the girl next to her is Seychelles." Yup. They were talking about me."

"Oh," she took a step forward, "I've heard so much about you! He just doesn't stop talking about you!" She said enthusiastically. She was acting, I would know. I WAS THE MASTER OF SARCASM BACK HOME.

"Oh, really?" Japan blushed as I turned to him with a gentle smile. "Because he hasn't said anything about you..." Oh yeah. That's right, bitch. I went there.

"Hmm? Oh, well. I couldn't imagine him saying anything about me, like there's anything special to say." She sighed and turned away. Friggin' actor. Dammit, I swear if you do anything to Japan I will fuck you up so bad tha-

"Oh! Hey, you wanted to eat, yes? I'll pay for everything today, so eat as much as you would like!" Japan said, not aware of him interrupting my homicidal thoughts. Jeez, what's wrong with me?

* * *

><p>After the cafe closed, we all went over to Japan's. Even the damn girl. We eventually found out her name is Chou, meaning "butterfly" in Japanese. Dammit. Meaningful name. Chou was the one who gave Japan the job. They seemed so close, but actually weren't. Chou actually tried asking Japan out once but he refused since he had so much work to do and thought he wasn't able to talk to her as much as he should've.<p>

"Hooonda-saaan~"

Oh yeah, we all got drunk. Except me. I had to keep an eye on that girl and remember it. I wanted to drink so much though. They were so close and all I had was a bottle of sake in my hand that I didn't even bother trying to drink. I had to stay sober, I just had to. Sadly, I fell asleep quickly

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the sound of Japan getting ready for the day. He looked at me and snickered. What was he going on about?<p>

"Had fun last night, yes?" He asked me. I looked around and saw Chou wasn't here. Good.

"Hey, Japan. Anything happen while I was asleep?" I asked, yawning a bit.

"Oh, yes. A lot. Haha~" He laughed again. What was he...?

I got up and went for the bathroom. I went looked into the mirror to see that my face had been drawn on with marker. A mustache, glasses, and whiskers. I'm pretty sure Japan didn't do this. He would never...CHOU! I washed my face and got most of the marker off. Some of it stained my skin, but it wasn't noticeable unless you concentrated really hard. I walked out of the bathroom to see Japan amused.

"It was Chou's idea..." He said, trying so hard not to smirk.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" I said, grabbing a marker from the table. I jumped onto Japan and he tried desperately to get me off him. Laughing, yelling, it was pretty fun, actually. I tried opening up the cap but he just kept grabbing onto my wrists and pulling them away from each other. We kept on trying to draw on each other's faces, but that's when Seychelles walked in. It was a strange scene for her to see us on top of each other.

"Oh, uh...am I interrupting something?" She joked.

I quickly picked myself up from the floor and off Japan. I lent him a helping hand for getting up too. I couldn't help but smile and blush, and so did Japan. Seychelles shrugged and went off to bed again, so me and Japan decided to spend the day together.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

PFFT! JEALOUSY! JEALOUSY!

Friggin' Asian girl with twintails comes in. Oh, her name's Chou. xD

Lol, yeah. Best name I could come up with. Well, not really.

Anyways, yeah. You and Japan get to spend the day together! Isn't life the best?

Derp derp derppp.

Next chapter should be up later today. :DD  
>K bai and arigato. (;<p> 


	6. Jealousy

**Note:**

Why hello~

I've bee lazily writing these day. );

BUT ABLGUAGBALG. Pfft, the last two chapters were written lazily. Sorry if you didn't realy like it.

Yeah yeah yeah, HERE WE GO BLAH BLAH BLAH.

:P

* * *

><p>Spending the day with Japan? I thought it wasn't true. Strangely, it was. We walked around the whole place until we reached a park where almost each tree had cherry blossoms on it. I couldn't help but to stare. It seemed like everywhere but home was better. Japan led me to a bench where we could talk. Trying to be polite, I put my legs together and sat upright. We just looked at the scenery together. A lot of couples passed by holding hands, kissing, hugging; I tried not to look at Japan. He looked at me first, though.<p>

"So, how's the secret? Did anyone ask which nation you are?"

"Luckily, no. Not even Seychelles." it was actually puzzling, thinking about it.

"Hmm..that's nice. How is everyone back at the school? Is Italy still running away from Germany?"

"No, not really. Their relationship together has improved..."

We sat there, barely turning to each other. I moved my eyes anywhere that was the opposite of Japan, I just felt this strange feeling with him now. I know I like him but I think I just keep lying to myself, forcing myself not to admit it.

While I was talking to myself in my head (once again), Japan stood up from his seat and stretched.

"Aah, hey," he turned to me. "Let's get something to eat, hmm?" He looked down to me and held out his hand and smiled. Awh, jeez, that smile.

* * *

><p>As we were walking around the town, we passed by many shops and restaurants. Even a McDonald's. Japan said to ignore all of those and follow him, of course, I knew where we were going.<p>

I looked up at the sign that said "MAID CAFE". There was some kanji written on the large sign, but I couldn't read it. I just simply referred to it as "cafe". When Japan brought me in, we were greeted by Chou.

"Ooh! Honda-san, are you two on a date?" She grabbed onto her tray and held it against her chest. What a moe character. "Oh, and the kids are here for some cake! You should join them." Kids? I was about to question Japan about this, but he just smiled. He turned to me and held my hand.

"Come on." He pulled my hand and led me to a table. I sat down on one side while he sat the opposite of me, whispering into Chou's ear.

"Ah, yes. Of course, anything for you." She smirked at me before leaving us alone. She's playing with my mind. I just know it.

I put my hand under my cheek and leaned on it, staring out the window, trying to ignore Japan as much as I can. He was doing the same. It was like the park all over again. The cafe smelled of strawberries and cream. I guessed that was their specialty, since the walls are splashed with a light pink and white. I enjoyed the scent of fruit and started to relax. Right befor

"_Yooo! Oniichan! Oniichan!"_

I looked to my right and saw three young children, probably five years of age, running towards Japan. One hopped onto his lap while another hugged his leg. The last one stared at me.

"_Aah, ohaiyo. Genki desu ka?"_ Japan looked down at the one that was on his lap and smiled. "Oh, this is my friend from school. Say hi! English now~" Japan seemed pretty good with children, and he looked even cuter when smiling with one. "Go ahead, practice your English!"

The one on Japan's lap stood up and leaned over the table.

"He..Hello! I am...Honda-san's friend!" He looked serious, but after finishing that sentence, he gave an adorable grin, and fell back onto Japan's lap. He raised his hands up and said, "_Yatta!"_ in celebration.

The other two turned to me, then one turned to Japan and began to speak.

"_Honda-san no kanojo desu ka?"_ and pointed to me.

_"Iie, tomodachi. Ahaha~" _Japan said, shaking his head and blushing again.

Chou finally got here. She brought some water and a few small cakes for us to eat. She set the water down close to me and the cakes in the middle, still keeping that fake, but convincing smile across her face. Japan went to set down the young boy he was holding onto the floor, and on that few seconds, Chou's smile turned into an angry expression, and she kicked Japan's side of the table upwards. Doing so, the glass of water tipped all the way over and spilled all over my shirt. HOLY SHIT, THIS WATER WAS FRIGGIN' COLD! I stood up from the table with a high-pitched squeak coming from my mouth. Japan looked up to see my shirt wet. I guess he though something dirty because he face was redder than the cherry blossoms outside. He looked at Chou, grabbed her wrist, and headed for the employee's room; Japan looked very irritated. Another angry face added to today's collection.

While I stood up trying to wring out my shirt, the three children came over to me holding towels and napkins. Oh, they looked so cute and innocent. I took a towel and patted myself dry as best as I could. The three even helped me dry myself by patting my shirt. The other maids apologized to me and offered to wear one of their uniforms for the day. There was no choice now, was there?

To spend some time (because it seems like Japan was giving Chou a lecture), I wet and worked for the cafe. I was actually pretty good at it, even the butlers and maids said I was pretty good. They even offered me a job. I decided to say yes, and at the same time I wondered if Seychelles would join too.

I went over to head for the employee's room, dressed up in a frilly black and white maid uniform and surprise Japan. Hearing from the door, Japan was yelling. I've never heard him so mad before.

"I'm not jealous!"

"YES, YOU ARE! You spilled water purposely on my friend! I've known her for only a couple weeks and yet, you want to kill her!"

Whoa, Japan was either defending me, or going all out on her.

"I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE WATER!"

"Yeah, but you either kicked the table or had a leg spasm. CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO M-"

Suddenly, the yelling stopped. Everything in the room was quiet. I decided to see what was going on. So, I quickly opened up the door to surprise Japan in the maid costume I was wearing. Compared to what they were doing...my outfit was nothing.

Japan pulled away from Chou's lips with a shocked face, then turned to me. I just gave them a thumbs up and walked out of the door, feeling put-down, rejected, hurt. Japan wouldn't do that to Chou. Really, so Chou must've pulled him in for one. That kiss was pretty long, so did Japan enjoy it?

I went outside in the maid costume, pulled out a phone, and made a reservation at a hotel.

After that, I called Seychelles to check up on her.

_"Hey, where's Japan?"_

"That's not important. Can you meet me somewhere...and you bring our stuff?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<br>**For le people who can guess why you asked Seychelles to get all of yer stuff...

BIOTCH YER MOVING OUT.

xD  
>FOREVER ALOOONNNE.<p>

Yeah, strangeness strangeness~

But d'awh, aren't those children cute? (;

Anyways, yup yup, next chapter should be up soon, if I don't get caught up in trying to dance Zerba x Hashiyan's Matryoshka. :DD

Oh, and for the translation that the kid was saying:

"_Honda-san no kanojo desu ka?"_ = _"Is this Honda-san's girl(friend)?"_

_"Iie, tomodachi. Ahaha~" = "No, (just a) friend. Ahaha~"_


	7. UPDATE

**Note:**

I'm not gonna update in a few days.

Firstly: Father is watching my every move on the computer, never going back into his bedroom, never leaving unless it's for a beer (lol).

If he knew I wrote things like this...I don't even know what his reaction would be. :P

Second:

I have no ideas. PFFT.

Something will come up eventually. So, sorry about this, guys. I'll always start writing on Monday and stop on Friday, because my parents have the weekend off.

I always try squeezing something in each day, but mother watches the computer over my shoulder.

SORRY!

Also, thank you guys for the reviews and favoriting. :DD

You people are just aweshum.

I HUG YOU.

/huggle

* * *

><p>Oh, and I might try writing another fanfic just for fun. lol. I guess I'm just weird like that.<p>

I HAVE RUN OUT OF CREATIVE JUICES.


	8. Punching a Bitch and Goodbyes

**Note:**

BLWUGBLAGW. Wow, I am a bit slow today. Ahaha, my computer has been acting up.

/drop-kicks computer

This is gonna be a short chapter but eeeeh.

* * *

><p>"So yes, how long will you being staying?" An English translator spoke to us while a Japanese woman dressed traditionally in a kimono spoke her native tongue.<p>

"Only today and tomorrow." I responded. And so, continued a short dialogue consisting of 'yes's and 'no's.

After we paid our fee, they led us to a room. All me and Seychelles had were our backpacks, and I was still wearing the spare outfit the girls at the cafe gave me.

We entered our room. It was like the ones back at the academy, but larger. I had to explain the situation to Seychelles next morning, though. We were reaaaally tired.

"Wh-what? Oh, so you DID have feelings for that guy!" She was VERY surprised. Yup, she was right. I did! I didn't even care anymore though. Or maybe I was just really butthurt. But how long was that pause...did Japan even like that kiss? If he didn't pull away then...

"OH SHUSH...!" My cell phone rang and I checked the caller ID. I threw it onto the bed realizing who it was and fell onto the floor and groaned. Of course, being such a nosy friend, Seychelles took the phone and answered it, with her sweet voice, she started with a "hello!". Some muttering on the phone, then sighing, screaming, exclaiming, followed by Seychelles screaming back, causing a ruckus, especially in such a small room. She closes my phone, then throws it on the bed, getting ready to speak.

"Oh, um, that was Britain." she informed me, with an irritated look on her face. "Apparently he had nothing to do for the break and he decided to visit us...using Japan's cell phone since his ran out of battery." her plain mouth curved into a snarl. "JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO ENJOY MYSELF! Stupid eyebrows..." she walks out of the room, and I see her exiting the hot spring and going out onto the street, probably just for a simple walk to clear her head. I sense the sound of my phone on the bed, vibrating on the sheets. Might as well pick it up, I'll have to face him sooner or later.

"Ahhh, hello...?" I simply start with my awkward voice on minimum.

"HONTO DESU KA? ANATA GA BAKA!" More constant screaming and cursing in Japanese. Great. "Aaah, I swear. Just, what is wrong with you? Suddenly running away like that...?" The sound of his calmed-down voice made me feel more comfortable speaking to him, but I lacked the guts to even answer. "Hmm, anyways, Britain wants you to get back on the plane ride home. He said that school will be starting soon again and that he is the one responsible for Seychelles's activities and schedule, so he wanted to get you home early. I hope you may agree with that."

"Oh, sure." Agh...why can't I speak clearly?

"Alright then. I guess I will see you at the academy." That weird pain in my gut kinda hurts...

"Y-yeah..." I can only manage to stutter out less than 2 words. So pathetic...

"_Hai. Sayonara..._" That last word just...killed me.

"HEYYYY WHOOA WHAT? Nope, nope! I disagree! NO SAYONARA! NO GOODBYE! I'm so sorry for running out like a goddamn coward and I just hate it when I get these weird-ass-fuck feelings so I had to alright I just wanted to get away from the situation as possible and that didn't work it just made me feel worse and I was only caring for myself and my own feelings but I'M SO SORRY! And I know that I sound stupid and ridiculous right now because I am but I just wanted to say..._gomen_."

And with that, I heard the phone buzz in my ear and no reply from that same deep-voiced Japanese boy. I sighed with relief, though. I felt a little better. But, anyways, I packed up my stuff, also Seychelles's too, and texted her about the time when we going to leave. Instead, I got a reply call from her and when I picked up, sounds of struggle and the familiar voice of a Briton would be heard in the background. Of course, I got the message and carried the load of two backpacks over my shoulder and checked out of the spa. Shame I didn't get to relax.

I decided to talk one last walk around and spotted the familiar look of a cafe. I couldn't resist, and as I began to walk in, I was stopped by that **same stubborn Japanese bitch.** She decided to open her **slutty** mouth in front of me and spoke in her **dumb-as-fuck** imitating English accent. Her mouth turned into a **bitchy** grin, and with that, she started with "Aaah". Probably the noise she makes when she gives a guy a-

"So look who is baaaack~" She sang. "If you're looking for Kiku, he's probably in the park. Might as well catch your flight, hmm? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be la-"

That peppy voice was interrupted with the sound of my fist hitting her cheek. That girl fell to the ground without a word, and looked up a me, which was the last glance I saw of her. That surprised look on her face and the way her eyes were widened made me smile, and the way the red spot formed on her cheek. I couldn't help but turn back and yell, "WHY DON'T YOU LET YOUR KIKU-SAMA KISS IT AND MAKE IT FEEL BETTER?" I laughed insanely. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't mentally stable at the time, but who the fuck cares? I felt WAY better. And so, without looking back, I headed for the park to start another long apology.

* * *

><p>The smell of cherry blossoms in the air and the clean atmosphere calmed me down. The adrenaline I got from punching Chou...that felt AMAZING. I should punch more people often! Ignoring that, the park was almost empty. The only things there were the pink trees, a pond, benches, and a single person sitting against a large sakura tree. Yup, of course that was him. Apparently he was looking down at his phone. And, suddenly, a vibration in my pocket.<p>

ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE

Of course I opened it. The sender was Japan. Ha, of course.

"So I heard you punched Chou..."

I smirked and looked up from my phone, and noticed he was glancing at me. He turned his face down, just like when we first met. I took a step forward, and another vibration.

"Please, I ask to not come closer."

I breathed and sat down on the grass. I looked up, he looks down. Why not text him back?

"Yeah, I punched her. It felt good."

"Was that punch for you or me?"

"Mostly me, I guess. She was a bit bitchy."

"Hey."

"You know it's true anyways."

A long pause, then back to the regular flow of texting.

"So are you going to catch your flight?"

"Duh, of course. Are you coming back to the academy?"

"Most likely."

"...So you're not sure?"

"..."

"Well anyways, why don't you want me to walk to you?"

"I can't really face you right now..."

That sentence was self explanatory.

"Okey, well I'm just gonna go now..."

I look up, and I see his figure. Just standing, staring down in front of me. One more message...

"Pathetic." He knows me so well.

I can't help but smile while his turns into a sweet grin. He simply holds his hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me up, I give a goodbye-hug. Just like in those touching animes, huh? I bet it's a dream come true for him...

All that's missing is a-

My mind quickly goes blank

...kiss.

A bit of a long one, at that. Nothing but blushing and hugging and kissing and the movement of his mouth over mine. How can you even think? And what? Goodbye-hugs turn into goodbye-kisses? We were going to see each other at the goddamn academy, but...now we're just making a dramatic fuss over it! i can't continue this...

No, I really can't. I'm kinda running out of breath here.

So, collecting my mind, I push him away and awkwardly smiled. He did too, and without anymore words to say, we left in the opposite direction with the words, "just friends" written over our lips from now on.

* * *

><p>I kept Seychelles and England waiting. Britain was impatiently tapping his foot while I stumbled over to him, just thinking of that lost-lasting kiss I shared with Japan. Soon, I shook that off and got my head together. It was a bit of a long ride home, I will have to admit. Just Seychelles being awkward with that small notebook and the tension you could see between her and the Englishman.<p>

Hahaha, great to be back home, though.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOO LAZY I KNOW YOU GUYS<p>

BUT LIKE

MY GRADES ARE FALLING SOOOOOOO MUCH

AND I SUCK

JUST LIKE MY GRADES

But uhm yah. Ahahahaaaaaaa...

Oh, and if you want to request who the next character should be just send it, bro

Otherwise

Next character is gonna be either America or Prussia.


	9. The Bad Touch Trio!

I've been constantly procrastinating.

Aah, who cares?

I should start writing...

* * *

><p>The sound of Seychelles falling off the bed was my alarm clock for the morning.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

><p>Another school day. Fun, fun. More world geography, more history, whoo! That's my sarcasm, by the way.<p>

Seychelles had to go to work with Britain, so I stopped by Austria's to get myself a cup of coffee and a small muffin to motivate me throughout the day. Didn't help as much as it used to.

I fell asleep in my first period. I walked carrying my drowsiness with me. It was until then I was a trio of boys causing ruckus in the hallway. Obnoxious-sounding and loud boys. That woke me up.

I examined them from afar. The first, dark brown, ruffly-but-suiting hair. Green eyes you could see for miles. Cute when he's happy. Great with kids...except Romano. Yup, Spain. And...oh god. Shoulder-length blonde hair with a smirk he can flash that would get him laid in 5 seconds. France. And the third...? Wait, who was that? Have I seen him before? Red eyes, white hair? He looks strange. But, before I could ask questions, those three seperated and went to their classes, while mine was in the opposite direction. Those red eyes though, they kept me distracted throughout my whole class. I swear I almost answered 'albino' when my teacher asked what the capital of Thailand is. Thank god I got it right. Thailand sits right next to me.

White hair, red eyes made up that strange-looking man...err...boy. COUNTRY. Eventually the appearance burned into my head faded away and I forgot about it. Until lunchtime.

"Psst, _bella_!" A Spanish accent trilled through the lunchroom. I turned around to see Spain rushing over to me, with a clumsy slip, trip, fall, get up sequence. It was honestly a bit cute, though. "Eyebrows put a load on me, so I hope you don't mind if I ask you to help me for the rest of the lunch period?" His sweet and innocent smile just spoke.

"Y-yeah. Sure." And with that, he walked me over to a noisy room. I could hear the sounds of two boys, struggling and laughing. Oh god...

He opens the door and I see the albino laying down on the floor, with the French pervert of top of him. "France, you know _bella..._" he jokingly said.

My mind was shocked. Is...this what he needed help with? And wow, my path with the hyper-active red-eyed boy crosses with his once more. I keep my eyes off him until he speaks up.

"...eh? That's her name?"

WHAT. A. FUCKING. IDIOT.

"No, you dumbass! My fucking name is-" I was getting ready to introduce myself 'properly' until Spain decides to intrude.

"Aaaaalrighty then!" he turns to me with his still-playful smile wrapped over his face. "We need to make some posters! Some for student council, others for events, promoting, you know the sort. I hope it doesn't seem like too much work, huh?" and then France slides in.

"Nothing is ever too much work!" and here comes the albino, jumping backwards and making a pose.

"For we are the very awesome (but not as awesome as I am...) Bad..."

Spain jumps into place.

"Touch..."

So does France.

"Trio!"

And, with that, the albino boy smirked, Spain made a cute smile, and France winked seductively, and all three looked as if they were posing for a photo shoot. They seem so...fed up with themselves? Should I go back to lunch, or stay with them? Hmm, well, Veneziano was probably hiding and running from Germany, and since Japan is staying and working in his country for a while, can't really talk to him. He's probably working right now. And Seychelles, probably being ordered around by Britain. Maybe more acorn hunting. Heh. So, my only choice. Why not take a break from studies?

"Uhh...so, why are you called the Bad Touch Trio?" I asked, and then the trio relaxed their muscles from their pose they held. The albino who's name I still haven't known took it upon himself to speak.

"Well, see, they call me the pervert. But it's just my awesome personality, and they know I'm just too awesome for them!" he spoke proudly, and held a hand to his chest a looked away, as if his heart was touched. What he just said made NO sense at all. He continued anyways, pointing to France. "They call France the rapist since-"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know." I said as I remember the way France kissed my hands and flirted with me the first meeting. "And...Spain is...?"

"THE PEDOPHILE." the white-haired boy synchronized with the blonde and the two sang loudly, shocking Spain.

"I told you, just because I hang out with Romano doesn't make me a pedophile!" He exclaimed, and walked to a corner and sulked. I had the urge to go over there and cheer him up, but instead France and red-eyes decides to put their hands on my shoulder and charm me with another smile.

"Shall we get started with this project, _Mon Cheri_?"

* * *

><p>Words, words, pictures, glue, words. Jeez, is this what Britain assigns Seychelles? God, this is pretty boring. I look up and see France playing around with Spain, and so I am left sitting at a table next to the boy who's name I have never gotten yet. Simple idea in my head, 'go ask what his name is.'<p>

"So, uh...I don't think I ever got your name." I turned to him.

"Oh, well _ich bin Preußen_!" He thumped his fist on his chest as a sign of pride.

"E-excuse me? Is that German you were just speaking?"

"_Ja_! And no, I am NOT Germany. Don't mistake me for West. I am much more awesome-er than him! I am the mighty Prussia! And if you haven't gotten the hint yet- "

"Germany? Oh, I hugged his waist once!" I responded, not even using my head. Prussia, the boy who's name I finally have locked in my head, looked at me strangely and went back to his work. So did I. What a great awkward silence. Hmm.

* * *

><p>After a long, awkward lunch, I came across Germany running across the hall due to obvious reasons. I decided to take a step forward and place me hand on his chest to stop him. He gently stopped, though. Interesting, for a second there I thought he would have ran me over.<p>

"I heard about you from Prussia. I interrupted him with a weird sentence though so if you hear anything weird from him..." I stopped and gnashed my teeth from behind my lips.

"..._bruder_? Why are you talking to my older brother?"

Ho...ly...shit. First of all, WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF GERMANY HAVING AN OLDER BROTHER. Well, unless it was an ancient nation, I'd get that but...older? REALLY? Prussia, compared to Germany, though... Gosh, I must stop judging a book by its cover.

"O-oh...you're related? I...didn't know. Anyways, I have to go to class and I'm pretty sure you should go catch up with Italy. I'll see you later then!" I walked away and headed for the classroom. I was out of sight when England decided to come out of nowhere and drag me to the room I just came from. There, the trio were sitting in chairs evenly lined up next to each other, one after the other.

"Now," the Brit spoke loudly. "I said to do this work ON YOUR OWN. And yet, you couldn't decorate a few simple promotion posters. They turned out disastrous. Also, you broke the easiest rule: no help from anyone else. I told you this was your punishment for taking my underpants and hanging them on the flagpole outside."

Prussia looked down and smirked, while France whispered to Spain, "Best idea ever."

"And..." England continued with his lecture, "you drag our newest student into the mess you created. And you forced her to hang out with you all. You even put her under the supervision of France! To make up for such actions, you three are to create more posters each day - ALL day - from until the end of two weeks from now."

And so, Prussia, France, and Spain looked up at the tyrant of the school and peacefully obeyed. However, I could see a smile forming at the corner of each of their mouths. England apologized to me and exited the room to leave me and the trio alone for a few minutes. Right when the door closed, they stood up and high-fived each other, ignoring my presence.

Eventually, it all came together in my head. It started with a prank, and they decided to take the punishment as an advantage. First, break a rule to get more punishment. Hmm, bring the new girl who didn't know everyone well to be an accessory in a plan. And now, they get two weeks off from school to work on posters which they could just use for free time. Huh. I could learn a thing or two from these guys.

"So, hmm...Just as according to plan?" I spoke up, interrupting their bromance and raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry. Just, school is boring. You should know that too." Spain tried his best to sound as sweet as possible. "You should join us. Get in trouble, hang out with us! I promise, you won't regret it!"

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw England's dormitory entrance door with an interesting statement spray-painted on it.<p>

"WANK THIS, YOU BRIT."

and a picture of a poorly-drawn penis right below those words. Also, my name.

With that, I got to spend the next two weeks being excused from all my classes and making posters with the Bad Touch Trio.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p>If you haven't guessed...<p>

YO' BOY IS GON' BE PRUSSIAAA

lol a hurr.

I guess i'm updating faster hrm?

Anyways I love you all for rating and commenting and subbing and

you all are just brilliant

I love you all!


	10. This Calls For Beer!

**Note:**

In my right hand is a mouuuuseeee

In my left is

MY STORYYY DRAFFFTTT!

Lol, uhm, yeah. I guess I'm updating more. WHOO!

I love you all. All those peeps faving and subbing and

UGH

Let's all make sweet tender love under the moonlight

lolololol jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

but uhm I really do love you all

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning - even though it has become routine - is a huge pain, especially since Seychelles hasn't been there to greet me. Apparently Britain has been busy with her. What a slave lord.<p>

My morning was just like the other times I've woken up. Drowsiness, dragging myself to Austria's for some comfort, an intelligent "chat", some coffee and bread, and then heading for class. Except...I wasn't heading for class, was I?I'm supposed to go work on posters for the academy, since apparently I vandalized Britain's door. Although, maybe a two-week break from class isn't so bad, is it? I mean, I have been slacking in American History, and this break could help me relax and pick up at my own pace.

So I walk through the hallway, trying my best to avoid a conversation with England or anyone closely affiliated with him.

Upon reaching the doors, I prepare myself for the worst and kick it open, but to my surprise, no one was in sight. A few things were out of place, as if someone was recently there. Either the trio treats their supplies like a child treats oil pastels, or they were here before me. Strange, you'd think they would be the type to not show up for class.

I slowly enter the room to investigate, but before I even get three feet inside, Spain comes out of nowhere and jumps me. We both fall to the floor, with gravity pushing Spain's chest onto my body. I was entertained, actually, but HOLY SHIT Spain scared the fuck out of me. Despite that, we both laughed uncontrollably on the floor while France and Prussia came out of their hiding spots and welcomed me on my first day.

"NOW it's a party!" Prussia crosses his arms and chuckles while Spain picks himself up and helps me pick myself up off the floor. "Alrighty now," Prussia speaks again, "Mr. Fairy Boy wants at least 5 posters done today. He says if we can't at least do that 'simple task'," he mocks Britain's accent. "we get more punishment. I say that we procrastinate and celebrate! We have a fresh one joining us, so this calls for beer!" he walks toward a cabinet and pulls out a case of beer, each glass bottle filled to the brim with alcohol.

"Oh...my...GOD!" I scream at the albino. He turns to me as if bringing alcohol to a school is no big deal.

"Eh? What, you want some, kid?" And he gets closer to me. I try to back away, but Spain and France are in it too. The two pick me up and duct-tape me to a wooden chair, which I must say, made my ass feel SO uncomfortable. The perverts that tied me to a chair made a 'grabby-hands' gesture with their hands. Me? I was resisting and I swear I almost fell down.

Prussia gets closer and closer, and when he does, he leans over so my face is close to his. Our noses are almost touching. He gulps down more of his drink, and when he's done, breathes right in front of my face, and the disgusting smell of his mouth mixed with beer is inhaled. He shoves the bottle of beer into my mouth, saying, "You need to relax, kid!" and pinches my nose so I'm forced to swallow as much beer as he wishes me to.

The bitter alcohol stings my throat as I was forced by this...Prussian... to drink such a disgusting drink! BLECH! How can you swallow this?

He pulls out the bottle and smiles.

"Are you relaxed?" he rhetorically asks. I take whatever beer was left in my mouth (which was plenty, by the way) and spit it into his face.

* * *

><p>While Prussia's hair carried the same scent of his mouth, I worked on as many posters as I could, taking my sweet time while watching after the trio to make sure they did not get into any more trouble. Of course, they love trouble though, hm? Still, I didn't like it when they just take punishment so easily. That fake sadness they reflect in their eyes fools me so easily.<p>

I was on my second poster when France decides to interrupt my work.

"Hey, stop being so uptight, my sweet~"

"Hey, stop slacking on your work." I mocked, and picked up a pen and threw it at him.

Eventually, we switched spots. Actually, I switched spot with the whole trio. Apparently I'm the loner, while the trio sticks together. I sat on a couch, ready to fall asleep right before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I lazily flip it open, and inside, a photo message from Japan. The photo was of the park we hung out at, and he was in the bottom right corner, making a goofy face that made me chuckle. A caption came along with the message. It read, "I hope you remember this place! ^w^". I was about to reply right before Prussia decides to snatch the phone out of my hand and stick his nose into my business.

"No cell phones in class!" he said in a British accent, holding large strips of paper on his forehead to mock England's eyebrows.

He stares at the screen blankly, then actually processes it into his brain. Then, he came up with a reply to me.

"Place? What, you two fuck there or something?"

Fuck. FUCK. FUUUUUCCCKKK? Out of everything, he thinks I got laid? OH MY GOD, NO WONDER THEY CALL HIM THE PERVERT!

I did not respond with that reaction, though. Instead, I made a disgusted face and slapped him. He rubbed his cheek and gave me my phone back. Stupid perverted bastard.

Throughout the whole day I texted Japan about life back at the academy, and he would text back about the cafe and how the maids grown so fond of my in such little time, and then I would text about Prussia being an annoying motherfucker while he would text back about Chou's bruise on her cheek. And on, and on, and on we went. Smiling and laughing at all the things we would send each other. I don't know what you could have called it, but I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again.

"Hnn, so I should be able to return in a few days..."

"Oh! I can't wait to see you!" I would text back. But then I would think about the awkwardness we could possibly have when he gets back. Hmm, I wonder, are we still just friends?

* * *

><p>The day ends, and I wave goodbye to France, I hug Spain, and I brofist Prussia. For some reason, though, those red eyes of his keep piercing themselves into my mind.<p>

Enough of that, though. I stop by Liechtenstein's to check up on her and the work we did today, and I also run into America, who offers another hamburger to me. Might as well take it, I don't think I ate lunch. In fact, I completely forgot about it.

So I head to my dorm, and I find Seychelles already changing from her uniform to her nightwear. I trip on the carpet and fall, and she picks me up, making a strange face.

"Whoaaa, whoa...Jesus, what's that stench coming from your mouth?" I'm guessing the smell of beer was still there. "Did you come across Russia or something? And did he give you a strange bottle of liquid? Did you drink it? DID YOU KNOW IT WASN'T WATER?"

"Yo, Seychelles! Slow down there! I was just hanging out with the Bad Trio. They're really...strange."

"Oh yeah, the whole graffiti-on-England's-door thing...You're 'punishment'."

"Yeah. Prussia forced me to drink a bottle of beer. Not the tastiest thing in the world."

With that, we conversed for a bit. It's been a while since I had a long conversation with Seychelles for a while. But then Hungary told us lights-out, and so we did.

However, I couldn't resist texting Japan again.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaagh i'm soooo tired you guys!<p>

I'm gonna go to 


	11. HumanAnimal Fetish

**Note:**

Jeez this was supposed to be uploaded on New Year's but...

I can't even do the simplest of tasks.

Anyways lots of pain in my ass...literally.

I had to run a relay and I tripped and scraped myself. I mean, it didn't even hurt but I have something like asthma so I couldn't even breathe.

Anyways, this chapter idea was put into my askbox on tumblr by an anonymous asker, which the purpose was, "because of reasons".

Hum. Well, here's to you, Anon!

* * *

><p>You know that feeling of waking up and never being able to move out of bed? That's how I feel nowadays sine the thought of what weird antics the trio might do is always carried in my brain. I don't think I had enough sleep last night. I believe I was too busy texting Japan. Jesus, what times is it over there? Timezones are a complete cockblock. All I did was flip my phone in bed, constantly staring at the screen and slowly losing my mind. Ugh, Japan. Please save me from boredom, I beg you...<p>

Seychelles was awake, changing into her uniform and trying to motivate me to get up. She even called a few other girls to try and get me out of bed. They LITERALLY got me our of bed though, but on onto my feet. I just kept my tired face on and bit my cheek. They pulled and grunted and always tried, but with each try they fail. Eventually they just put me back on the bed and left me there to fall asleep. Which I did.

And here comes my phone, vibrating in front of me to wake me up. My lazy ass tilts only my head forward to check who it was, but no name. Only an unknown number. I pick it up anyways, though. Needed to do something...

"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

OUCH. HOLY SHIT OUCH OUCH OUCH! Oh my god, fucking Prussia's getting his goddamn panties in a twist! Holy shit!

"HEY, GET OVER HERE. EYEBROWS IS PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW. GET THE FUCK OVER HE-"

And boom. I hang up the phone. I did not ignore his request, though. I did head towards the room, but I took my own sweet time changing my clothes, packing up my things, and eating breakfast with Austria, who also helped me take my time just to screw with Prussia. But, I knew I really did have to get back to the Trio and get them out of their situation...but wait. I'm serving punishment too so I guess Fairy Boy is going to get pissed off at me also. Eh, what's so bad about that? What could he possibly do?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. I SHOULD KEEP MY FUCKING THOUGHTS TO MYSELF BECAUSE OH MY GOD.

Yeah, something really bad happened. Do you want to guess? Alright. Britain equals faeries. Faeries equal mystic magic. Mystic magic equal SHIT THAT IS OUT OF THIS FUCKING WORLD.

I ran all the way to the bathroom, as I felt my face for anything. Ugh, It's almost hard to remember. I just walked into the room and...a blast of smoke onto my face. Next thing I knew Britain is pointing some weird stick with some yellow thing at the end of it at me and I'm running for the bathroom. Agh, that smoke! It burned my eyes so much!

I screamed and ran down the hallway, and while I did, I was disrupting countless classes who opened their doors and widened their eyes at me. Not surprising, though. I mean, wouldn't you look funny at a girl running across the hallway, holding their eyes and crying? Some of were speechless, some tried to talk to me, but I couldn't hear them from my yells. Plus, I ran past them really fast, so I only heard my name fade away.

And I rush and rush and rush to the nearest bathroom, open the door, and head for the sink. There, I wash my face roughly, along with my eyes with hope that I haven't gone blind, but when I looked up...I thought I did.

I have cat ears. Why do I have cat ears? THOSE ARE KITTY EARS. EARS THAT BELONG TO A CAT. The ears on my head, MY HUMAN EARS, are nothing. As if they were never there. As if I was...a goddamned cat. There, pointy ears perfectly placed on top of my head. Grey, with dark grey stripes. As if I turned into Hermione's disfigurement in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! Or...some strange anime neko-girl! Keep calm, keep calm, I whispered to myself. I breathed in and out...

and I breathed in...

"!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked to class, I kept my cool. I kept my cool. Trying to, at least. I was headed for the Trio. Tragically, the bell rang and everyone walked out of their classes and spotted my strange transformation. My ears, MY EARS. All of them crowded me, pointing at my strange ears, asking me what happened, some joking to me about it not being Halloween yet. Greece even confronted me and touched them, making them twitch, and making Greece blush.

I pushed everyone out of my way and made my way to the Trio's room where I could kick Britain in his ass. Upon my arrival, I quickly kicked the door down, stomped over to him, and slapped his fucking face. I didn't think I slapped him so hard, but I guess I did it so roughly that he actually fell to the floor, which was even better than I was aiming for.

"Bloody Hell! What are you doing?"

I got on top of him and lifted his head up by puling his hair. France, Prussia, and Spain just watched in amazement as they saw their newest friend scold the most powerful kid in the school.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS, THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" I snarled and my eyebrows furried. I really was becoming somewhat of an animal. "Do you see this?" I pointed to one ear using my free hand. "Look at it!" In the corner of my eyes, I saw the Trio looking behind me...or, looking at my behind. As if they were checking me out. It wasn't that perverted smile that you would think they would make, though. They tilted their heads, widened their eyes, and opened their mouths. Was my ass that bad?

And then Britain takes his eyes off me and looks the same way the boys are. What are they...

I was confused. I was worried. But I looked back.

There it was. Long, furry, and striped. The same colour as my ears. My expression matched everyone else's in the room. It was a tail. I HAD A GODDAMN TAIL.

"AAAAAH!"

I screeched. I quickly jumped off of Britain and tried to grab my tail. After a few tries, I succeeded, and held it with my two hands, examining it and saying no words. What was worse than that? The tail was under my skirt. Me being a bit ecstatic, my tail was lifting itself up, along with my skirt, giving the Trio a lovely peek at my legs and a bit higher...

"OH MY GOD I HAVE A TAIL! I HAVE A GODDAMNED FUCKING FURRY TAIL!" I looked at England, and hooked him in his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have some weird human-animal fetish or something, faerie boy?"

"Alright, I know it may seem bad, bu-"

"Bad...BAD? IT'S MORE THAN FUCKING BAD! I HAVE A FUCKING FURRY DICK-LOOKING LIMB-THINGY STICKING OUT OF MY FUCKING ASS!" I was striking fear into his heart. I saw his eyes, and they didn't make that unimpressed expression that you would normally see. This worried face that he made made me realise that he was probably fearing for his life. With that, I took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and apologised.

"No, I am the one at fault..." Britain looked down at his feet, but kept glancing at my cat ears.

"Can you just get rid of this?" I spoke while putting my hands together. One again I breathed in and out.

"It would take a while."

"...WHAT?"

And with my scream, I made Britain flinch and worry about himself again.

"A spell like that was a little too powerful... I got surprised and put more effort into my magic than I should have. To reverse a transfiguration spell would take a potion, or a very long wait..."

"Do I even want to know how long..." I tried my best to be calm. At the same time, I snarled. I should have been changed into a dog than a cat. "But, go ahead. Give me your best."

"A potion should take a few days, or maybe a week, at most..." and he prepared himself for more verbal abuse.

"Great!" I almost forgot the Bad Trio was in the room. Spain spoke excitedly, but I don't even know why. I guess that was just his personality.

"Then we'll be here to make sure her new cat-powers are used for good!" Prussia responded stupidly. Why stupidly? BECAUSE HE SAID 'CAT-POWERS'. He hugged me from behind, and got awfully close. I mean, I know a hug is a "close" gesture, but he got CLOSE. And I mean he rested his head on my shoulders and scooted his legs so that they touched mine. Fuck my tail. It was more sensitive than a penis.

When Albino-Boy touched me, my tail shivered. It just shook by itself. He just looked at it, then, he petted it. Just...he slid his hand over it, and it made me purr, like an actual cat.

"Aaaaa~" Then I covered my mouth. Shit, I need to learn how to contain myself... "Aaaaauhhhhhhhh nice weather we're having...?" Bad transition I tried to change the subject.

They didn't buy it though. The look on my face and the way my ears perked just left them speechless. I didn't know if what they thought I did was cute or strange, but what Prussia did...DEAR GOD THAT FELT SO RELAXING.

"Uhm..." France tried saying something, but I interrupted him.

"LET'S GET TO WORK ON THOSE PROMOTION POSTERS, SHALL WE?" And I marched over to the table, waving my tail about while grinning and bearing it.

* * *

><p>WHAT AM I WRITING OH MY GOD.<p> 

ANON WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO


End file.
